


Smack That Ass

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: FFXV references, Modern Day Leaf Kingdom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Preview of a three shot  featuring Madara and his hatred of people getting too close to Hashirama.





	1. Madara's Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some random hater on AO3 Smack that Ass and my other fics will be here, for now. I will be moving everything as soon as I can. Message me on tumblr rose-queen-kamijo or send me an email for more information.

Madara sat on the edge of the bed he shared with his husband of nearly 45 years, Senju Hashirama. They'd been in an arranged marriage since birth and they both had no problem expressing how happy they were. Hashirama had gone into the bathroom to shower after a night of 'Tie-Madara-To-The-Rose-Bush' ended in the raven covered in claw marks, cum and dirt from the outside. He'd just showered himself and was now relaxing on their king sized black sheet covered bed. The wine red pillows and comforter really brought everything together. His thin yet muscular build was in nothing but a pair of pink panties Hashirama had gotten him for their anniversary a few years ago. Madara adored his husband to pieces, he just didn't like it when other people got too near him. He found his habit of going through Hashirama's phone was something he was not willing to give up any time soon. His love was a gentle giant, a hopeless idiot who loved everything nature had to offer. He also loved healing and helping people, it was why the hokage was also the village shaman and worked as a doctor in the hospital of this modern day kingdom of Kohonagakure. The hospital hours were too long for Madara's liking. He always imagined some strange woman attempting to sink her slutty claws into his man. Anger swelled inside him at the thought of some 2 cent bitch flirting with Hashirama. He saw he would have to eradicate half the world's female populace just to clear his own mind.

The female gendered male was looking through a book on his lap while sliding a hand inside the thin fabric, the lace on the edges rubbing against his pale smooth flesh. His hair framed not only his face but his entire body, the sound of the bathroom door in their room opening freed him from thoughts of the different conditioners he needed to buy. "Hello my love, ready for another rough night at work?", he asked this as he studied Hashirama. The man was in nothing but a low hung green towel with the Senju symbol on it. He stared at his wife expectantly, a heat about his intense gaze. Water still dripped down the treeman's wide broad chest. his long hair was plastered to his face and neck the rest tied up in a bun, his sage marks had appeared across his face as he spoke with the voice of a god steaming to the core with sex. The large bulge that clearly outlined his massive, 12 inch long, fist thick, meaty cock was even more evidence of his desires.

"Mada-hime, my queen, my nightingale, my wife, the only rough night I plan on having tonight is with my hands on your beautiful body. Now bend over for daddy and let me see that fat ass of yours bounce."

 

Madara would just have to worry some other night...he pulled his panties off with a sly smirk...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooh fuck, Hashi don't stop!", Madara’s hands clung to the headboard of their European style bed. It clanged loudly against the wall, Hashirama’s large hand marks on his wife's hips. Those same hands were buried in the thick wavy curls of Madara's long black hair. The tanned man held the older's hair away from his back as he used the length of it like reigns. The thunderclap of their hips slapping into one another, only to mold as one once Madara pushed back to grind against his husband. Their bodies rocked together slowly, hips sealed together, Hashirama rocking up into Madara's pussy slowly. The feeling of the large cock that stuffed him to the core with it’s sheer girth and the expert way with which Hashirama moved himself to fuck the older man into whatever surface they were on, made him feel complete. His mouth hung open as the brown haired male dragged his cock along Madara's inner walls slowly. A finger moved to rub against the bundle of nerves beneath the hood of his pussy right above the clit. At the same time his thick handed lover began to thrust into him in harsh rapid strokes, aiming for his g-spot effortlessly. 

A loud scream ripped out of Madara, within seconds he'd climaxed, reaching back with one hand to claw at Hashirama's left shoulder. Curtain of long brown hair framing his face, Hashirama looked down at him chuckling. Madara glared, lifting his hips up as he squeezed around the younger man's erection, inner walls pulsating. "Shit! Mada-hime!", groaning the brown haired man grabbed his wife by the thighs and continued to fuck him, harder with every bash of their bodies connecting. 

 

They both came, Madara for a second time as Hashirama fell on top of his shaking frame.

 

"Still tight as fuck..."

 

"Language Hashirama."

 

"Quiet Madara."

 

"And if I'm not?"

 

"You just want me to fuck you again don't you?"

 

"You know I love it when you talk dirty, my stupid hippie~"

 

Hashirama growled at his wife, flipping him over to slap a wide open palm down across both his jiggling asscheeks. Madara moaned, back arching as he leaned up to lick the side of Hashirama's face.

 

The raven was later bent over the coffee table in the living room and fucked like the dirty bitch that he was.

 

TBC.


End file.
